Atrocitus
Atrocitus 'is a character and enemy of Green Lantern from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 'Asura vs. Atrocitus (Completed) * Broly VS Atrocitus * Atrocitus VS Darth Malgus (Completed) * Ghost Rider vs Atrocitus * The Hulk vs Atrocitus * Atrocitus vs Juggernaut * Kratos vs Atrocitus (By Eficiente) * Atrocitus vs Red Hulk * Ronan the Accuser vs. Atrocitus (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Apocalypse * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Drax the Destroyer * Enerjak * Frieza * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Lord Tirek (MLP) * Nemesis (Resident Evil) * Perfect Chaos * Red (Angry Birds) * Thanos * Turbo Mecha Sonic * Vaati (Legend of Zelda) * Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Yveltal (Pokemon) * Zavok History Born Atros of planet Ryut in Space Sector 0666, he lived a peaceful life with his wife and daughter until the Manhunters, acting on a program malfunction induced by Krona, exterminated all life in Sector 666 which became known as Lost Sector. Only Atros survived the slaughter, maddened by the death of family, joined four others in forming a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions to exact revenge on the Guardians of the Universe, despite managing to stop their creations, and those serving them. Though captured, Atrocitus uses the visions he received of the Black Night to get his freedom while murdering the Green Lantern Abur Sur. Eventually turning on his former allies to use their blood as foundation of his revenge, Atrocitus created the Red Lantern Corp whose power derives from the red energy of rage. From there, Atrocitus recruits members from across the universe who possessed great anger and hate, including those wronged by both by Green Lantern and the Sinestro Corps. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Atro *Height: 6' 7" *Weight: 935 lbs *Occupation: Leader of the Red Lantern Corps *Former Psychologist *One of five survivors from Sector 666 Powers and Abilities * Superhuman physical characteristics * Genius Level Intellect * Blood Magic Red Lantern Ring * Similar in functionality to a Green Lantern ring, but instead of willpower its powered by rage * Replaces the wears heart and blood with plasma * Created through a Blood Ritual by using the blood of the Five Inversions * Has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, and light * Not only can it be powered by the rage of the user, but it can absorb another entities anger making a Red Lantern stronger * Can create energy constructs, personal shields, worm holes, create illusions, control the temperature, provide communication between red lantern users, and flight Rage Plasma * A Red Lantern user can vomit red plasma that is described as a mixture of acid and napalm * Can burn through pretty much anything, even through space * When in contact with a victim it ignites the victim's rage within it's blood, it can even corrupt other lantern ring users * Most effective weapon against members of the Black Lanterns, as it burns them faster than they can regenerate Feats *Before becoming a Red Lantern he broke out of Green Lantern constructs numerous times *Mortally wounds Abin Sur resulting in his death *Survives Ion, the entity and embodiment of Willpower * Easily overpowers Indigo, Saint Walker and Star Sapphire at the same time *Kills the last Guardian of the Universe *Keeps fighting even after having his heart ripped out *One of the few Red Lanterns that can create ring constructs *Retakes his mantle as leader of the Red Lanterns from Guy Gardner *Kills multiple Black Lanterns *Resists Martian Manhunter's telepathic powers *Breaks out of Saint Walker's energy constructs powered by Hope *Shrugs off impalment, numerous times *Takes on the entire Red Lantern Corp by himself *Strong enough to lift and throw a digger * Fought Martian Manhunter, Apollo, and Midnighter simultaneously * Couldn't be judged by the Spectre who determined his mission against Krona is a noble cause * Survives an energy blast from Larfleeze *Remains in control while being possessed by the Butcher, the entity and embodiment of rage *Snaps Volthoom's neck *Tanks multiple hits from Lobo Flaws *His blood and heart has been replaced by rage energy emitted by his ring. Without the ring, Atrocitus has no heart and thus will die. *Blue Lanterns (and blue colors in general) weaken Red Lantern energy. This is because Blue is the color of Hope: which destroys rage. *Star Sapphires also weaken Red Lantern energy as love is the opposite of hate. Should a Red Lantern feel love for someone then their ring will reject them *Atrocitus' energy is based on his rage; which fluctuates and is difficult to control. *His constant rage makes Atrocitus impulsive and chaotic. *Losing streak against the Green Lanterns. Gallery DC Comics - Atrocitus.png|Atrocitus Atrocitus.png Red Lantern Ring.jpg Atrocitus_injustice_2_transparent_background_by_gasa979-dbkjdn7.png|Atrocitus in Injustice 2 Dex-starr and Atrocitus.jpeg|Atrocitus with his pet Dex-starr Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Injustice characters Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Red Lantern Corps Members Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Light Users Category:Neutral Combatants